Alter Flow
by tsoul1998
Summary: T.K is a biotic and Patamon refuses to armor digivolve meet a mysterious boy with the same powers as himself in the digital world after separating from the group after a battle with the Digimon Emperor. T.K wanting more answers of the powers of darkness that keep plaguing the digital world puts his trust into this mysterious boy. Unknowingly becomes apart of a bigger destiny .
1. Episode 1

Episode O1 : Digital World Blues Part 1

T.K could only anguish as he realized that once again he was on the sidelines watching as the new group of digidestined

took on the Digimon Emperor's group of controlled Airdramon. Even though he found his own digiegg, Patamon had refused to

digivolve back to his Pegasusmon form after their mission to save Kari and free Andromon from the Emperor's control in Full Metal City.

He had never seen Patamon react like this and he didn't know the reason for his partner's open hostility to his digiegg form.

The current leader of the new digidestined Davis had noticed since their mission saving Kari that; T.K and Patamon had

been more and more distanced from group yet no one seemed to know what was going on with the two. " _Patamon isn't helping_

 _again this is the third time this month. Maybe I'll talk to_ _T.K about it later."_ he thought to himself.

T.K and Davis weren't known to be on good terms. The teens usually butted heads regularly but lately the blonde had

been pretty civil toward him but at the same time they weren't exactly sharing their deepest darkest secrets with

each other but it was tolerable. Davis returned his attention back to the ensuring battle cheering on Flamedramon as he dispatched the final

controlled Airdramon. After the final Airdramon was set free Digmon and Halsemon launched their attacks and took down the control spire. "Patamon let's

go". T.K said only loud enough for him and his partner to hear.

Everyone was meeting up with their partners when finally Yolei noticed they were missing a member. "Hey where did T.K go ?"

Yolei asked. I could've sworn he was just here. At that moment Kari's D-Terminal made a loud audible beep. Kari quickly pulled out her D-Terminal and

looked over the message before reading the message out loud. " _Going for a walk with Patamon, go home without me I'll message you when I get_

 _home."_

The chosen children were speechless. This was so unlike T.K though he has been acting strange lately. "Doesn't he know

how dangerous it's out here ? " Cody interjected. "He shouldn't be out there by himself." Davis watched as his

comrades bickered among themselves. He was surprised no one had noticed that Patamon hadn't digivolved during the

fight. Also when he closely studied T.K he noticed a very faint blue aura around him. Davis was sure no one had seen

it but he knew right then he had to talk to the boy, but now didn't seem to be the time.

"To be honest I think we should give him some space". The goggled boy interjected. At that moment he realized his mistake. Everyone was speechless. Yolei

being the most vocal of them all spoke first. " Are those goggles on too tight !" Yolei wailed. Out of everyone here he knows how dangerous

the digital world is and he goes off on his own like that. Kari do you have any idea what's going on? Kari was caught off guard, all eyes were on her.

T.K had been more distanced since she began hanging out with the new exchange student,Willis from America. Actually

ever since their mission in Full Metal City ,the blond had been difficult to talk to. Davis noticing her discomfort chimed in. "Look all I'm saying is during our

last few battles against the emperor , Patamon hasn't been helping in our fights."

Everyone was silent, Davis had a point but no one seemed to want to speak on the subject. At this point Gatomon chimed in . "Wow Davis I'm actually

surprised you noticed first". The brunette gave a small chuckle _" Yup there it is people challenging my intelligence again"_. He thought to

himself. "So you knew as well" ? Hawkmon asked. "Of course I would notice and I actually asked Patamon about it." Gatomon replied.

Yolei was beginning to get annoyed ."Ok so what did he say !?" Gatomon studied the group of chosen children it seemed they didn't understand the feelings

of their teammates. But she felt they had the right to know. " Patamon does not like digivolving to Pegasusmon, he feels like it's a burden". Patamon is

actually a very proud and serious digimon he just doesn't show it, he just acts childish". Gatomon finished. "What do you mean exactly" ? Kari asked. Kari

you've seen him when he is serious as Angemon and MagnaAngemon. Out of all of us here besides myself he has the most battle experience and

out of the original chosen his delete list is pretty extensive ". Gatomon replied.

"Delete list " ? Cody asked. "Are you saying that Patamon has destroyed digimon before !?" Cody was surprised to say the least, actually shocked he had no

idea. "We have no right to decide who lives or dies"! He added. "And we had no choice back then !" Gatomon shouted back. Which caught the children

off guard." _These new kids didn't understand_ ". She thought.

"If Patamon and T.K hadn't destroyed those evil digimon back then Kari and I and the original chosen kids wouldn't be here now !"

Kari knew that Patamon was a sore spot for Gatomon and kneeled down to pick up her partner. "Davis is right , they can take care of themselves" Kari said it

more to calm her mind then to appease the others .We should get home before our families worry about us. The group of children made

their way to the gate reluctantly.

But unbeknownst to them three figures had been watching the entire scene unravel. "Interesting looks like the group are

having some difficulties with their teammate". The tallest figure of the three spoke as he watched the expression of the

shortest member of the trio,as he sat with his hands under his chin like he always did when he was did when in deep

thought.

"Looks like it's time to make our move". The second tallest commented he also studied the shortest member. _"Stoic as_

 _always."_ He thought to himself. "And you'd be correct". Kendall , Wallace go with your partners and rendezvous with Captain at the base. I need to have a

word with the blond.

The duo nodded and made their way towards the gate. The shortest figure stood up and his partner landed on his head. "Get ready Victory things will get

more interesting from here on out. The figure jumped off the cliff and made his way towards the blond chosen.

Authors Note:

Thanks to all who read my first ever chapter on this site, I ain't gonna lie I was nervous but I'm sure everyone is at first be on the look at for the next episode and feel free to leave a review or send me the link to your story!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02: Digital World Blues Part II

T.K and Patamon made their way through the underbrush, not a word was said between the two. Patamon was the first to break the silence. " I'm sorry T.K." The small Digimon said. "It's alright Patamon, I think I understand what you're going through." His partner replied. "You do? " The Digimon was actually surprised. " Yea you want to fight with your real strength, you're tired of running and tired of fighting in an inferior form no offense." None taken the Digimon replied.

"Besides I have something to show you Patamon." The Digimon landed in front of T.K and looked up at his partner worry etched on his face. T.K held his left hand out and began to focus on his partner. A blue aura enveloped Patamon, the Digimon was in complete shock he couldn't move and began floating, he was placed upon T.K.'s hat and then the blue aura disappeared." Patamon I'm what humans in my world call a 1st Generation Biotic." Patamon remained silent as his partner began to open up. "I've had these powers ever since I could remember but it does come complete with some killer headaches the blond chuckled. I'm also the reason for the divorce of my parents but that's a story for another time. Humans in my world tend to frown upon Biotics so I've kept it a secret from the others even my own brother."

 **"What a touching story but it's not all bad you know."**

T.K and Patamon were unsure of which direction the voice came from as they stood in a defensive position ready for whatever came next. What came next, caught the duo completely off guard. **"You know your stance is a little off "**. The voice came again but it sounded a little too close for comfort. T.K looked in all directions but he still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

 **"Ahem, how about looking up?"**

T.K and Patamon both looked above them. T.K was for a loss of words. There was a boy with brown skin and his black hair was faded on the sides and he was about the same age as himself floating above him with that unmistakable blue aura. He was sitting legs crossed in midair and his head being supported by his left hand as if he had better things to do and on top of his head sat a Patamon as well but this one had a small ring in his right ear." "You can stop staring now." The boy said as he began floating down.

As T.K studied the boy, even more, he noticed he was definitely shorter than T.K; at least by three inches but T.K had hit his growth spurt pretty boy's left hand was covered in black athletic tape but there was a small bulge under the tape on the top of his hand. "It's rude to stare by the way."The boy said clearly annoyed by T.K staring at him.

"Who are you?" T.K. finally asked. "Ah he speaks, the name is Ronan but you can call me RJ for short and this little guy is my partner in crime Victory but you can call him Victor. Patamon studied the other Digimon it wasn't often one saw another Patamon as they were pretty rare this one was the same color as himself but his fur was a shade darker and of course, the ring in his ear was hard not to notice. Patamon asked the question that he knew was on T.K.'s mind.

"Are you a DigiDestined too?"

Ronan stayed silent as he brought his hands to his face to stifle the laugh that was coming out but his partner had no shame and began laughing hysterically on the ground. HAHA! You guys actually call yourselves that! Wait till the others get a load of this. _"Others?_ " T.K thought to himself." Why is that so funny, you come out of nowhere unannounced and make fun of us? Are you friend or foe and how are you able to come into the digital world?

"First of all!" Ronan responded with his right index finger out. "I wasn't unannounced I'm pretty sure I announced my presence. Second, you need to be asking better questions than that. Third and final I'm a friend I've been watching you guys for a while and let me say I am unimpressed with how your little club has handled things here." T.K was furious. Who was he to judge him and his friends? "Who are you to tell us how to do things!" T.K towered over Ronan his hands closed in a tight fist. Ronan stood still his face giving away no emotion. T.K continued his tirade until he realized he couldn't move, actually the last thing he remembered he was looking down at that strange boy. But now he was looking face down in the dirt. He slowly moved his head up towards Ronan. His eyes were sharp he gave off a completely different vibe than a minute ago

 **One!**

Ronan responded with anger clearly evident in his voice. Don't you ever raise your voice at me again!

 **Two!**

I don't like being spied on!

At that point Ronan raised his left hand and with a pulling motion Davis and Veemon were forced out of their hiding spots. Ow ! Davis and Veemon said in unison. "Welcome glad you could join our little meeting." Ronan remarked. At this point Davis felt like he had made a big mistake in staying back. T.K ran toward the goggled headed boy and helped him up. "Y 'know I did send a message saying I was going on a walk." T.K said. Davis brushed himself off." Yea I know but you and Patamon have been acting weird lately". "Also I overheard everything". T.K looked down he felt his stomach get tight , he really didn't want anyone to know about his biotics. Davis sighed. So I figure I should tell you my own story. Everyone was silent. T.K had never seen this side of Davis. Ronan remained quiet his face giving away no emotion. Davis took a deep breath.

"He raised his hand and a slight blue glow could be seen around his hand. You're not the only one with this curse. The reason why I try so hard to get everyone to like me. Why I try so hard to stand out is because I ve always felt like a burden like I was a mistake and everyone hates me. My family doesn't say it but sometimes I think they pity me because of this . I don't fit in just always felt like the black sheep ." I use to show off my biotics thinking it would make me popular. But all it did was get me beat up. Everyone calling me a witch or some other synonym. Davis sighed. "Truth is I think of you as not only a rival but a good friend. And I've been a tad bit jealous of you. "

T.K smiled. For the first time, he felt like someone could understand how he was feeling. "You know I haven't been the easiest to get along with about we start over Davis, especially since we have some common ground. Davis thought long and hard, for the first time in a while he felt happy that someone else shared in this burden. " I would like that. "Davis replied with a big grin on his face." "Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way". T.K and Davis turned their attention to Ronan. 

Honestly, it's about time you guys worked out your issue. Ronan was sitting down on the forest floor his hands under holding his head up.

T.K had a feeling that Ronan knew that both he and Davis were both Biotics. "How long have you been watching us, Ronan? " T.K needed answers he wanted them now. Ronan looked up at the sky."I thought you'd never ask." I've been watching you guys since your first adventure actually me and a friend of mine helped you out quite a bit."

"What do you mean?" T.K questioned. Ronan smiled and put his hand over his mouth and began coughing. ** _"Well, child did you forget about your old friend Gennai already?"_** That voice! " T.K's mouth dropped. "Wait a minute Gennai was you! "Davis was equally surprised."Wait from what I remember from what Tai told me Gennai was an old man ?"

"Not the greatest imitation, but no I'm not Gennai. A close friend of mine programmed Gennai to help guide you all in the digital world. I was actually unable to at the time physically help so I did the next best thing. And he kept me up to date and we tried to help out the best way we could at the time. I was aware of what was going and stepped in when needed to guide you. But that's a story for another day." Ronan answered.

"Now to the task at hand I can't tell you everything at the moment but I promise to answer all your questions but not now. First thing I need to do is get you guys to save the" Digimon Emperor". Ronan said the name with air quotations. "Save?" " But he is hurting innocent Digimon." Veemon declared. Ronan stood up from his seat and walked towards Veemon and gave the Digimon a pat on the head. "I know but, he is not in his right mind someone is causing him to be this way. And I want to find out who. " T.K and Davis stood silent, taking in all of this information from Ronan.

"Ronan brought his attention back to T.K and Davis his eyes focused on the boys and his voice calm. "If you guys follow my advice we can save him and we can save the digital world for good." "When you say for good, you mean forever right?" T.K questioned. Ronan nodded. "Yes, the digital world should not be affecting our physical world as much as it is. Someone or something is causing too much grief for both worlds and I want to clear this problem up as soon as possible. But for that to happen, you have to work with me. As of right now, you guys are not fighting to your potential. Your partner is distressed because he can't Digivolve, but yet you were drowning in your own feelings to see that. Your partner fights for you, but you need to fight for your partner. Develop your bonds even more. "

"For that to happen, the first thing I'm going to do is teach you how to fight with your biotics that way you can fight with your partner. Also give a name to Patamon to show your deep affection for each other. That bond you will create with each other by fighting for each other will give your Digimon the strength to bypass the control spires ability to block you from Digivolving." Patamon's eyes lighted up at this reveal."You mean I can Ddigivolve back to Angemon !?" He questioned.

Ronan smiled. "Exactly but first you'll need a proper name instead of just Patamon." T.K thought long and hard about what Ronan was proposing. Being able to save the digital world for good, and learning more about his biotics sounded too good to be true.

"What's in it for you ?" T.K questioned.

Ronan grinned. When we save the digital world you have to help me out with a personal issue but that's all I'm saying for now. I'll reveal more as we work together. I know this is sudden but please believe me I'm not doing this for selfish gain? T.K gave a small chuckle. Fair enough as long as its nothing crazy like world domination. T.K chuckled as he put his hand out and Davis followed his lead,putting his hand over TK's. Patamon and Veemon followed their lead. Ronan put his hand on top."I'm glad we could come to an agreement, I promise it'll work out."Ronan said.

The group began making their way towards the television the others had used earlier to leave." Tomorrow you both have no school correct? instead of going to the digital world meet me at Highton View Terrance to begin your training but I want you to have a proper name for both your Digimon when we meet got it ?" Got it! The boys said in unison. The group made their exit and ended up back in the computer lab. Ronan and Victory were nowhere to be found. Davis looked at T.K curious about what the blond thought of Ronan.

"Do you think we can trust him? " Davis questioned.

T.K thought about their first adventure in the digital world and all that Geanni had done for them. Though Ronan was still an unknown he felt like he could believe the boy for the moment . Even if he had his secrets. " I 'd be lying if I said yes but I do feel like he can help us. The blond answered. But how about we keep this between us for the time being."

"I agree," Davis responded. He noticed the clock in the computer room was showing half past eight. "Hey T.K it's pretty late and I know you live on the other side of town, you wanna crash at my place? I have extra clothes you can borrow." T.K thought about the brunette's offer. You know I'll take you up on that offer I'll just give my mom a call, honestly, I think she'll be late home from work anyway." The duo made their way towards Davis's apartment ready for the excitement of tomorrow.

Author Note : Want to apologize for the way my first chapter didn't realize some of my mistakes and I'll work harder to do my due diligence and proofread before uploading. And thanks again for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
